Albert & Victoria
by SaYue-San
Summary: What if Wesker had a reason for his actions. What if his motive was Love. My story for my Mum, she loves Wesker so I took that and started a story. Reviews are welcomed. No Flames. Pairing: Wesker/OC. I apologise but Wesker is OOC in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Albert & Victoria.

Rating: NC 17 or M

Summary: What if wesker did erverything he did because of love. . . I wrote this as a present to my Mum. She loves Albert Wesker. So she is my OC. Sorry if it is weird but it is tough, i've written it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Albert Wesker. I don't own my OC either as she is my Mum but she is cool with this fic. Mum is also my Beta for this story so many thanks to her for everything she had done for me throughout all my life. This is for you Mum.

Deep under Raccoon City a lone male figure leans over an operating table. On the table is a slender silver haired woman strapped down by her legs arms and a final strap over her chest under the straps she has no clothes. She appears to be sleeping.

The male reaches for a syringe. Inside it is a purple gel-like substance. He readies the delivery system then inserts the needle under the woman's skin, and pulls the trigger.

Her Eyes fly open with a gasp. The man leans down to whisper in her ear.

"Do not worry Dear Heart. You will not be harmed. Quite the contrary I will make you perfect."

He strokes her hair back from her forehead. The woman tries to take in her surroundings but the only light is above her. A small strip light. It doesn't let her see very much.

" Wh . .Where am I?" she tries to pull against her restraints. They are tight and unyielding.

" You are in my lab. Safe." he moves to look at a monitor. "You are showing excellent Vital signs. Anyone would think you were born for this." He chuckles at his personal joke.

"Born for what exactly?" she tries to crane her neck to see the monitor.

" Well..." he says moving to undo the straps holding her to the table. " You are to be my equal in the coming new world. There is no other who is more perfect for the role than you." He extends his hand to her to help her too her feet. She grasps it firmly and slips off the table too the floor.

" What coming new world? I don't even know who I am or who you are and quite frankly I'm not to excited about being naked either. I think I deserve an explanation of some kind. Don't you?" He let go of her hand and disappeared in to the darkness only to return with a plain white hospital gown.

" There you are. Well My name is Albert. Albert Wesker. I know this may seem a little weird but I am trying to make this world better. Trying to stop humans from self destructing. As to who you are, You are a woman who worked in the city as a pest control technician. You are called Victoria Byrne and I have never met someone who captivates me more than you." Victoria took a step back from Albert.

" Why am I so special. I mean I am flattered but You don't know me from any other woman, so why did you choose me?" Victoria lifted the gown over her head. It came to just above her knee. "I am not even sure what you say is true. Why can't I remember anything?" Albert looked at Victoria.

" I have been watching you for years. I once met you 4 years ago when you came to take care of a rat problem I had at my home. I then brought you to work as my senior lab technician. You see I had to have you near me, so I could teach you everything I could. You see your DNA, tissue type and blood type are perfect for my plans. Your memory loss is due to the virus I just injected in to your blood stream." At these words Victoria stopped looking at Albert. She was shaking with anger and fear

.

" You did what!" Victoria screamed and smacked Albert's nose with the heel oh her hand. There was a sickening crunch as his nose exploded with blood. It clean lifted him off the floor. He landed on his ass, skidding across the floor, he stopped with a thump when he hit the lab wall. Victoria looked down at her hand with a shocked look on her face. Albert laughed.

"Well that was quicker than I expected." He pulled himself up off the floor and reached for a cloth to stem the flow of blood. " I am impressed. You are more perfect than I could have imagined, but alas this world is not ready for your perfection just yet. You will need to go in to stasis until your body has adjusted to the virus. However there is time to play first." Albert walked over to Victoria. "You are beautiful My Dear Victoria." He leaned down and kissed Victoria. Blood smearing over both their faces. Victoria moaned in to the kiss allowing Albert's tongue to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced together both exploring the others mouth. Albert's hands came to hold Victoria's face. Victoria ran her hands under the heavy lab coat that Albert was wearing feeling her way over his sculptured muscles. She brought her hand up to his shoulders and pushed the coat off him, and her hands continued down Albert's back, grasping his buttocks. Victoria broke off the kiss.

" I still haven't forgiven you, you know." Albert lifted her up and gently placed her back on the table , then he lifted the gown up and off her. He looked reverently at her body.

" Oh I know you haven't My Dear Victoria. I was hoping this would be a fitting apology." His hands went to her breasts, while his head went to her neck. Kissing and biting his way across her collar bone. Victoria gasped as her arms came up to hold Albert's head to her neck.

"God you should do something wrong more often." She looked down at Albert and brought his face up to hers for another deep kiss. Victoria lent back on the table and brought Albert with her so he was atop her still kissing her with fervor. His hands still playing with her breasts. He broke the kiss to lower his head to take one dusk nipple into his mouth. Victoria's back arched into Albert, running her hand through his blonde hair. Grasping it when he bit down making Victoria cry out in pleasure.

"I think we should even the odds a little, don't you." Victoria motioned for Albert to remove his clothes. He jumped down from the table and undressed at speed to return to his beauty's arms.

"Oh I think it is my turn to comment on how handsome you are. I think you are perfection Albert" Locking eyes with him as she reached down to stroke his growing manhood, Albert kissed her, and brought his hand down to her womanhood to brush against the outer softness. Victoria's hips bucked forward at the gentle touch, but he continued on to find her nub, finding his objective he proceeded to gently rub the bundle of nerves. Delighting in the reaction from his lover.

"Ah. Albert." Victoria moaned as she began to move her hand erratically up and down his large organ. Her attention drawn to the pleasurable shocks of heat that ran up and down her spine, heat pooled in her stomach. "Albert please don't tease me. I need you." She looked in to his eyes, hers clouded by lust.

"As you wish My Dear Victoria." with that he pushed a finger inside her entrance. Oh the silky heat was driving him wild. He wasn't sure how long he could last with this goddess writhing is ecstasy beneath him, but it was her he did all this for, so she must be happy. It was what he lived for. This beautiful woman was all he wanted. Everything else was by the by. Nothing mattered without this woman.

Returning his wavering attention to his lover he inserted a second finger pushing in and out of her tight pussy. Her hands were all over his chest and arms. Running her nails down his back. Leaving red welts in their wake. Gasping and moaning his name over and over.

"Yes, that's it come for me. My Dear Victoria." With that one sentence Victoria cried out one last time and her walls clamped down on Albert's fingers as her release came with shuddering force. She arched her back and pulled Albert down in to a soul shattering kiss, while he continued to pump his fingers in and out to coax every last ounce of her orgasm from her. Victoria fell back to the table with a sigh. Sated and happy she looked at Albert with a wicked grin.

" I do believe it is my turn to pleasure you now." Without anymore warning Victoria flipped Albert onto his back and grasped his erect manhood in a light but firm grasp. She leaned down to his neck and bit him hard drawing blood from the wound. Albert thought this might happen. The virus was making Victoria's primal side come out. He had no problems with this little development and was more than willing to let the stunning woman have exactly what she wanted.

Victoria came back up to Albert's face and kissed him. He tasted the blood on her lips. She then broke the kiss and went down to where her hand was and took him in to her mouth. Sucking on the head, running her tongue through the slit tasting him. She bobbed her head taking in all his impressive length into her mouth. Albert gasped at her ministrations. He had never been with a woman like this. She was stunningly beautiful, intelligent and talented. Victoria's hands come up to play with Albert's balls. Rolling them around in her hands.

Albert was enjoying Victoria's attention but he was getting closer and closer to the inevitable end to this encounter and he wanted to feel the tight heat of Victoria around his throbbing member. He lifted Victoria from her crouching position and positioned her over himself. He pulled her down on to his organ. She screamed at being filled so completely, and started to ride his cock up and down. Victoria could not help herself. This man, who just a few minutes ago she would have killed for what he had done to her, was like a panacea to her. He eased her inner animal, and made all the hurt go away.

Albert was in heaven. Watching this beauty bounce up and down upon him as she worked them both up into a frenzy. He could feel her getting nearer her climax. Her silky walls were clamping down his pulsing cock. As if she were trying to milk his orgasm from him. It was working. He was just as close as she was. Victoria noticed his member throbbing with his coming orgasm.

"Yes thats it Albert. Come for me." Albert growled and reached up to grab Victoria only to bring her down in to a kiss that brought out both their climaxes. Victoria moaned loudly into the kiss as she came for the second time. Her orgasm brought Albert's seed flowing from him in waves. Both Groaned in pleasure one more time before falling back to the table top both tired and sated. However there was one more thing he had to do before they could both sleep.

"My Dear Victoria. That was amazing. I trust you enjoyed yourself as well." He looked down into Her beautiful green eyes.

"Oh yes My Darling Albert, It was heavenly. Thank you." She looked up into His astounding blue eyes.

"I am afraid it is now time for you to go into Stasis. It will only be for a year, but if I don't then I run the risk of losing you to the virus as it mutates rather than what I want it to do. Which is to make you the best any human will ever be. Do you understand." Victoria nods her head.

"Yes, I think I do. I will miss you terribly." Albert brought Victoria in to a close embrace. Which they stayed in for a long time until they parted to find their clothes. Albert walked over to the previously unnoticed Stasis tube. He pressed a series of switches and the tube seemingly came to life. The door opened with a hiss. Revealing the starkly lit interior. Albert offered Victoria his hand and lead her into the tube. He hooked up the probes that would monitor her Vital signs, and inserted the needles that would enhance and keep the luscious lady alive. He looked in to her eyes.

"I will come for you in a year, that I promise you." Albert lent into the tube and gave Victoria a long loving kiss. Victoria returned the kiss with measured enthusiasm. She did not want to incite his lust again. Knowing that she would be parted from him was hurting more than she thought. How ever It would not be long before she saw him again.

"I know you will. Albert . . . Thank you." With that she leaned back and rested against the cushioned back of the tube. "Do it Albert. I can wait no longer too see you again." Albert smiled and replied.

"Nor I you Dear Heart." He stapped back to the control panel and he pushed another series of buttons and the door to the tube swished closed. Another press of a button and a gas was released. Victoria fell asleep instantly and the tube began too fill with the amniotic fluid that would keep his Dear Victoria safe for the coming year. When the process was complete Albert walked to the glass and rested his hand against it.

"Sleep well My Dear Victoria. I will wake you soon, and when I do we will reign supreme." He laughed a short sharp bark. He could not be truly happy until she was back by his side. He strode from the lab quickly. The door closed and sealed behind him. Time locked so no one could get to his beauty. He could not even fathom what would happen if anyone hurt her. Albert had to put that from his mind now. He had to make everything ready for when his lady awoke.

Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. This is a very important story to me. So I would really appriciate reviews and constructive critisism. No Flames please as they would be ignored. Many Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would first like to thank each and every person who has read, reviwed, favorited or suscribed to this story. I know it has been too long since I posted and I am truly sorry for this. I missed writing and I missed you. This may be a little short but there is more to come and very soon too. **

**Rated: NC17 or M**

_Am I awake? How long has it been now? No time isn't important. I want to remember . . . Him._

_**" I have been watching you for years. I once met you 4 years ago when you came to take care of a rat problem I had at my home. I then brought you to work as my senior lab technician. You see I had to have you near me, so I could teach you everything I could. You see your DNA, tissue type and blood type are perfect for my plans. Your memory loss is due to the virus I just injected in to your blood stream." **_

_Ok, I know what has happened but I don't know Why? Think! What happened I need to remember 4 years ago. Relax Vic. Just let your mind go blank . . ._

A White van rumbles through suburban Raccoon City. The driver spots her destination to the right and pulls up to the sidewalk. She pushes open the door with gusto and steps out into the gorgeous Summer heat. She has a petite athletic build with striking green eyes and long thick silver hair in a loose ponytail covered with a dark green baseball hat. She wore a dark green t-shirt with knee length shorts and tan work boots.

After looking round the street to get her bearings she goes to the back of the van. Opens the doors and removes her tool box from the interior, shuts and locks the doors.

Walking up to the front door of an elegant town house, she rang the doorbell and awaited answer.

Quickly a shadow appeared behind the glass in the front door. The door opened and Albert Wesker looked upon the woman in front of him.

"Yes? Who are you?" He looked her up and down noting her uniform.

"Hi. I'm Victoria Byrne but please call me Vicky. I am a Pest controler for Borrow-U-Snuff. I believe you said you had some rats causing a problem." She smiled as she spoke. Wesker was entranced. Her smile was magnificent. Liquid heat flowed through his body.

"Uh. Yes, precisely. Vicky. Please do come in." He stepped to the side opening the door wider to allow Victoria access. He couldn't take his eyes from her. She intrigued Him. Certainly not an average woman. He remebered that He had a tongue. " My name is Albert Wesker. The problem is through in the larder." Albert let Victoria through to the kitchen. Where a distinct scratching could be heard.

"Thank you Mr Wesker." Victoria walked through and put Her tool box on the floor.

"No, please call me Albert. Victoria." Her name it just rolled off His tongue. Victoria just looked into Albert's Blue eyes and beamed a grin at him.

" Well you definitely have rats here. I wonder if you would mind me catching them with humane traps and releasing them elsewhere. It will only take a little extra time. Anything else I can exterminate without a problem you know but not Rats. I respect them. Unlike our "precious" human race they know when to stop procreating to protect their eco system. We just expand and consume without care. Where is the honour in that." She looked over to Albert he was nodding looking dumbstruck. He moved over to face her eye to eye. Unable to believe that another felt so similar to his own view. Victoria blushed, " I. . . i'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble."

Albert moved his hand to her lips to silence her. Savouring the feel of her soft pink lips under his fingers.

"No. You weren't. You were being truthful and I agree completely. My you are a remarkable woman. Victoria." He leant down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Only their lips were touching.

Victoria's eyes fluttered closed. She instantly responded. Unable to stop herself Victoria reached up to run her hands through Albert's fine hair. This just felt right but why?

_Yes. So I do know Him. Wow. Albert Wesker. I remember the job now. After we kissed I's never completed a job so fast in my entire life. I just needed to think. I knew I was attracted to him. It felt so natural to kiss him but to have never met Him before yet he had such a profound effect on me._

_It doesn't really matter what I think now. Does it? I'm in Stasis and i'm incubating a virus. I don't even remember enough to know if I agreed to this. My reaction when I woke up seems to indicate otherwise but maybe I should talk to him rather than breaking his nose again. Although it was fun. _

_Wait. . . Albert distinctly said I was perfect. I wonder what he meant. No one is perfect. Are they? _

_No of course they aren't. I must be exausted. I feel sluggish. Thinking is harder. I guess i'll sleep and ask Albert when I wake up._

I am so sorry that this story has been in stasis so long. So we have 2 chapters for you. The next one will be along shortly. I wanted to make the story believeable but not solely dependent on HUGE leaps of faith. I hope that shows. Please Review you all get mental cookies for doing so :)


End file.
